


FICTOBER 2019 DAY 02: "Just follow me, I know the area."

by siyeonists



Series: fictober 2019 [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Im sorry but i like this, Minayeon, minayeon still winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: An AU where Mina is running away from something while Nayeon is looking for something. Will the two meet halfway?





	FICTOBER 2019 DAY 02: "Just follow me, I know the area."

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 2019 day 02 hooray!

Mina doesn’t even remember how she ends up running away from her place. All she could remember was the bright red eyes staring at her from the corner of her room. That sight alone was enough for her legs to startup and escape the hotel room she was currently staying in. Now, as she stepped out of the elevator, she could still feel someone watching her. Is it still following her?

**“Is everything okay, Ma’am?”** The man wearing a red suit asked but Mina just ignored him, dashing through the sliding door. The moonlit sky greeted her but it only terrified her. Legends say that these creatures are awake at night, taking advantage of the darkness surrounding the place. There are a few people still out, some of them are laughing along with their friends, she supposed but there’s no time to observe the surrounding. Mina scans the environment and what she saw in the corner of her eyes are the same hue of the creature, but this time, she saw it smirking at her. She ran, towards the unknown streets of Paris.

The lights continue to flicker, adding suspense to her never-ending night. She feels exhausted, her throat feels dry and her legs are almost weak from all those running she did. Without thinking about the area she’s in, she turned right, not knowing it is a dark alley and heaved a sigh of relief when she felt safe as she hides between the walls. The air feels suffocating, and she feels like she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

**“What are you doing hiding beside these trash bins?”** Mina flinches at the voice. She nervously looks at the person who spoke. It’s a woman wearing a hoodie and looking down at her like she’s a lost puppy. After making sure that her eyes are not bright red, she sighs and grabs her sleeve. **“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”**

**“Something’s following me.”** Mina manages to let the words out despite her trembling in fear. The woman grabbed her hand away from her sleeve before sitting down in front of her.

**“How can ‘something’ follow you? And your hiding spot is here, surrounded by trash?”** The woman spoke with disgust in her voice. **“Stand up, do you even know where you are?”**

Mina shakes her head. She uses her hand to support her as she stood up. The woman did the same, and now she’s looking around the alley. **“There’s nobody here. I don’t know what thing you’re talking about.”**

Mina stayed silent until the woman began walking. **“W-Where are you going?” **

**“Home? This alley is a shortcut path from my favorite bar to my place.”** She answered, not even looking at her.

**“Can you tell me where we are right now?”** Mina pats the dirt of her pants.

**“You have got to be kidding me. You did not just run away from wherever you’re staying without knowing the area. Tell me you did not.”** The woman sounded so annoyed that Mina doesn’t need to look at her face to know.

**“I did.”**

**“This is annoying.”** The woman stated, turning her back at her before stepping out of the alley. Mina just stood there, watching her be wrapped by the light from the moon above her. **“Well, what are you looking at? Just follow me, I know the area. Give me the name of the place and I’ll walk you there.”**

Mina follows behind her after giving her the name of the hotel she’s supposed to be in. “Do you mind me asking your name?”

**“Nayeon.” **

**“I’m sorry I didn’t--”**

**“I said my name’s Nayeon and please refrain from pulling my sleeve.”**

**“Sorry.”** Mina whispers. **“I’m Mina.”**

The conversation died, but Mina flinches and returns her hand to grab Nayeon’s sleeve again when the lights begin to flicker. It’s the same feeling she felt earlier while she was running. She felt like someone’s watching them, like something is about to grab them. One bulb sparked and Mina clings onto Nayeon.

**“They really need to use our taxes to fix those lights. It’s been weeks.”** Nayeon stated. **“What did I say about grabbing my sleeve?”**

**“Fix the lights?”** Mina asks, her body still clinging around Nayeon’s arm.

**“Yeah, those streetlights are broken for weeks and that’s also the reason why there’s nobody walking around here, it’s too dark and everyone’s frightened.”** Nayeon coldly answered Mina. **“Wait, you thought that something will appear out of nowhere because the lights are flickering, aren’t you?”**

**“N-No.” **

**“You stuttered.”** Nayeon teased her, chuckling at the person gripping her arm. She seemed to forgot about their closeness since she didn’t ask for Mina to remove her hands from her arm. **“Are you afraid of the dark?”**

Mina looks around and saw no one. This street seems empty and it is really scary now that there’s no light to guide them on their way. **“No, I’m afraid of it.”**

**“It? The clown?”** Nayeon asks.

**“No!”** Mina felt like Nayeon is having fun teasing her even though she was annoyed at her just earlier. **“It has red eyes.”**

**“What did you see?”** Mina’s sure that it’s the first time that Nayeon turns her head to her direction. **“What do you mean by something has eyes?”**

**“I don’t know exactly.”** Mina tries her best to remember the shadow from the corner of her room. She admits that she’s exhausted from the business trip but her eyes won’t make up something that is not real. Mina is sure that something was inside her room. She believes that something is following her. That something has a pair of bright red eyes staring at her like it wants to devour her soul. **“All I know is that it terrifies me.”**

**“Yeah, I could see that. I don’t think someone will runaway from a fancy hotel in the middle of the night just because they’re feeling like it.” **

**“Do you believe me?”**

**“Do I have a choice here?”** Mina slightly smiles, feeling relieved that even though the woman she’s with has sharp tongue, she didn’t leave her side and offering help. **“It’s not like I can escape from your grip.” **Nayeon pointed at her arms pulling her onto Mina’s body.

**“Sorry but I think you just have to tolerate it until we reach the hotel.” **

**“Yeah, no kidding there.”** Nayeon chuckles.

* * *

Something is definitely wrong or it’s just Mina. After ten minutes of continuous walking, they still haven’t reached the hotel. Nayeon felt her nervousness and looks at her.

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“Nothing. I just think that it’s weird that we were still walking.”** Mina stated.

**“Did you forget that you ran from the hotel to that alley? We can run if you want.”** Nayeon calmly answered her.

**“Can we call a cab?”**

Nayeon stops walking before turning to her. She faces Mina, looking around and the other raises her brows at her. **“You were right, we are still walking but have you seen any car passing by?”** Mina blinks and realized that they saw nothing, not even a car going through this street. **“Exactly. Nothing, literally nothing, passes this street.”**

**“But why?”** Mina asks, then she suddenly feels the air getting colder. Her body jolts up, unconsciously looking for Nayeon’s arm.

**“Let’s go.”** Nayeon sounded so serious so Mina shuts her mouth. This time, Nayeon is picking up the pace. They’re walking fast, almost like they’re running. Even though Mina wants to ask, she feels like Nayeon is already terrified. Nayeon seems like she’s forbidding herself to run, probably because Mina is exhausted. **“Walk faster, I don’t feel good around this part.”**

Mina nods, slowly being dragged by Nayeon but soon after they turned right, a bright path appears with people around. Mina could hear Nayeon sighing in relief. **“I hope you didn’t think I’m a bad person who kidnaps lost princesses from the alleyways.”**

Nayeon did what she told Mina, she walked her to her hotel. She’s also snapping her head from each directions and Mina asked why but she just responded with **“I’m just making sure that nobody is really following you.” **

Nayeon was about to leave but Mina drags her inside the hotel. The same guy that she ignored earlier greeted her. **“Is everything okay, Ma’am?” **

**“Yeah, I just forgot something. Have a good night.”** Mina smiles at him before passing. The two of them enters the elevator without saying a thing.

**“You’re a great liar.”** Nayeon teases her. The elevator door slides open and Mina asked Nayeon to follow her. Mina leads her to the place she’s staying in and halts in front of the door. **“Is this your room?”**

**“I don’t know how to pay you for helping me back there, maybe some tea or we can order whatever food you like.”** Mina grabs her keycard from her pocket. She’s lucky that she managed to grab it before she ran for her life earlier. When she opened the door and stepped in, Nayeon just stood outside, watching her. **“Come in, you’re welcome.” **

Nayeon smiles brightly before walking inside. The room is brightly lit and Nayeon sat on the sofa in the living room. **“Where did you see it again?” **

**“In my room.”** Mina speaks.

**“I’ll check if there’s something there.”** Nayeon stands up, ready to move when Mina wraps her hand around her wrist. **“I’m sure there’s nothing.”**

Mina is still anxious but when Nayeon opened the door and turned on the lights, nothing was inside but her suitcase beside her bed.

**“See? I told you, you were imagining things because you were tired.” **Nayeon excitedly spoke but Mina still scanned her room. **“I can stay here if you want, as your payment.”** Mina stares at her. **“I was kidding.”**

Mina sits on her bed. She scans Nayeon for the first time. She took off the hood covering her head and looks around the room. Her cheekbones are visible, with her teeth that makes her look like a bunny. Her eyes are bright and she forgotten that she was annoyed at her earlier when she saw her the first time.

**“Is there something on my face?”** Nayeon asks when she found Mina looking at her.

Mina looked away, escaping her gaze when she remembered something from earlier. **“You began walking faster earlier and you told me you didn’t feel good. What was that all about?”**

Nayeon let out a chuckle, confusing Mina who has a serious look on her face. **“I was just trying to scare you. Did it work?”** Mina grabs a pillow from her side and toss it to Nayeon who successfully blocked her attack. Even though they just met tonight, she feels comfortable with her. **“I’m sorry but atleast it worked. You managed to walk faster despite not feeling your legs.”**

Nayeon puts the pillow back on the bed. Mina pats the bed, mentally asking her to sit down. Nayeon understood and she sits down on the soft mattress. **“You should think of any food you want to order while I’m changing clothes.”**

Mina leaves the room, grabbing a piece of comfortable shirt before stepping inside the bathroom. She doesn’t know why she feels the need to make sure she looks presentable when it’s nobody important she’s spending the night with. It’s just a stranger who helped her. But for some reason, she feels safe. Is it wrong?

When she walks back to her room, Nayeon was standing and looking at the painting**. “Have you decided on anything yet?”**

**“Yeah.”** Nayeon answers, not looking at her. She runs her finger against the frame of the painting.

**“Alright, tell me so I can have it delivered.”** Mina sits down on the bed, grabbing her bag from the side table to pull out her phone from inside. When she looks up, it surprised her that Nayeon’s face is close to hers. So close that their noses are almost touching. That was oddly fast and Mina didn’t hear anything, not even a single footstep. **“N-Nayeon?”**

**“You.”** Nayeon coldly spoke.

**“Me? What are you talking about?”** Mina backs away, but Nayeon leans over again. Her eyes darting between Mina’s lips to her eyes. **“Nayeon.”**

Nayeon didn’t say anything nor move. Mina stares into her eyes. The dark brown color of them slowly transforms into another color. Bright red eyes. Exactly what she was running away from. Before she could even scream, her body is paralyzed. **“What did your parents tell you about talking to strangers? You even brought one to your room.”**

Mina could not move any of her fingers. She couldn’t move any part of her body but her eyes. She could only watch Nayeon. The stranger she met from the dark alleyway who’s now roaming around her room, completely free from doing anything.

**“This is fantastic.”** Nayeon states, pulling the chair from the side towards the end of the bed so she could sit in front of Mina. **“Earlier, I could only project my shadow inside the window. I wasn’t expecting you to run outside the hotel. Heck, you even ran like a beast was following you.” **

Nayeon thumbs her pale face. She scans her skin, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, uncovering Mina’s neck. Mina watches as Nayeon licks her lips before staring back at her.

**“Who would have thought that you will welcome me into your room?”** Nayeon plays with her hair. **“Why would you trust a stranger? I don’t blame you though, I look extremely attractive.”**

Tears are already welling up in her eyes and Nayeon wipes them away. **“No no no, don’t cry. I’m not here to eat you.”**

Nayeon leans, her breathe touching the trembling skin of Mina. **“I’m here for your blood.” **

Those are the last words Mina heard. Nayeon soon sunk her teeth into Mina’s neck. It hurts and she won’t stop bleeding, and that’s Nayeon’s wish. For Mina to bleed so she could drink every drop of her blood. Mina could feel Nayeon’s thirst as she keep on sucking from her neck like a hungry beast. She is a beast and Mina is just food for her. Mina easily accepted her fate. She lost all her energy and she already feels empty even though there’s no spell stopping her movements anymore. She lifts her hand and weakly puts it on Nayeon’s head as if she’s embracing her.

Nayeon stopped sucking on her neck, instead she looked up to meet Mina’s dying eyes. **“Why?” **Nayeon blinks. **“Ah, you’re really annoying.”** She stated before sinking her teeth against Mina’s skin again. Before Mina lost her consciousness, she didn’t feel her blood being sucked away but something else. Someone else’s blood running into her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this one. please leave some comments if you can :") 
> 
> if you want a ship (from twice, fromis_9, dreamcatcher preferrably) then just notice this link please. https://twitter.com/gayeonist/status/1177938138473172994?s=20
> 
> see you soon!!


End file.
